Problem: How many cubic feet are in the volume of a round swimming pool which is 16 feet in diameter and 4 feet deep throughout? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: The radius of this pool is $16/2=8$ feet; the volume of this pool is thus $\pi(8^2)(4)=\boxed{256\pi}$ cubic feet.